


Добро пожаловать

by a_pietro



Category: Highlander - All Media Types, Highlander: The Series, Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2019, Gen, Horror, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_pietro/pseuds/a_pietro
Summary: Автомобильная авария - не худшее, что может произойти.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Добро пожаловать

Джордж коснулся лба едва сгибающимися, замерзшими пальцами. И тут же одернул руку. Пальцы согрелись. Стали влажными от еще теплой крови. Голова раскалывалась.

Лесная дорога. Ночь. Силуэт в свете фар.

Он пошевелил ногами — целы. Почти. Скорее, одна цела, а вторая — в состоянии, не более плачевном, чем до аварии.

Авария. Лесная дорога. Ночь. Силуэт в свете фар. Визг тормозов.

Фиату пришел конец. Каким чудом конец не пришел ему самому — Джордж не представлял.

Подушка безопасности не сработала. Ремни… Ну, теперь о ремонте защелки ему думать не нужно точно. А вот о ремонте собственной головы, видимо, пора было поразмыслить. Потому что леса вокруг не было и в помине. Была опора моста.

Он нагнулся к водительскому сиденью. В глазах на секунду потемнело, и ему пришлось схватиться за искореженную дверцу, чтобы удержаться на ногах.

Разбитый телефон валялся в луже, вытекшей из незакрытой бутылки «Джим Бина». Трости он не увидел. Попытки оживить телефон окончились провалом.

А вокруг, окончательно изгоняя из памяти шум осеннего леса, начал кружить снег.

Не надерись он в хлам — был бы уже дома. Эта мысль должна была приносить с собой злость на самого себя. Не приносила ничего. Пустая квартира не казалась приятной альтернативой пустой зимней дороге. Пустая квартира. Изорванные гневные письма от издателей.

Свидетельство о разводе вместо подстаканника.

Надерись он чуть сильнее — направил бы машину не в столб, а прямо в реку.

Джордж подошел к ограждению и бросил взгляд вниз. За сигаретным дымом тумана была лишь темнота. Нет. Не так. Не темнота — пустота. Он успел подумать, откуда посреди зимы взялся туман над рекой, когда на его плечо опустилась тяжелая ладонь, а в голове промелькнула лишь одна мысль: «Не оборачивайся. Не надо».

***

— Это… это ненормально. Это безумие. Ты — безумец!  
— И это — не твое дело. Тебе следовало прислушаться к словам твоей родственницы. Спасла бы хотя бы себя.

***

— Ну наконец-то. Я уже начала подумывать, что вас придется тащить до участка волоком.

Если бы не боль в голове, Джордж наверняка подскочил бы на пару метров в высоту. Вместо этого он коснулся пальцами своего плеча. Никакой руки — ожидаемо — там не оказалось.

Рука. Мост. Разбитая машина.

Он никак не мог провести связующую нить между мостом и этим… Кафе? Скорее, придорожной закусочной, хозяину которой давно пора бы задуматься о продаже этого заведения и переезде к внукам. Дизайн сошел с кадра то ли фильма шестидесятых, то ли сериала девяностых о буднях захолустного американского городка.

Все это еще сильнее выделяло ее — в новенькой полицейской форме, с блестящими черными волосами и чуть более грубыми, чем изобразил бы художник, чертами лица — из общей картинки.

— Простите… эээ… офицер…

— Хеннинг.

— Офицер Хеннинг, простите мне мой глупый вопрос, но как я тут оказался?

Она улыбнулась той улыбкой, что подошла бы клиентке детектива из нуарного фильма, прячущей пистолет под усыпанным пайетками платьем, а не копу из нулевых, чей ствол он отлично видел даже сейчас.

— Влетели сюда, словно за вами гнались, увидели меня, со стоном: «Слава Богу!» — рухнули на сиденье и отключились. Я попыталась найти ваши документы — безуспешно. Так что представьтесь сами, будьте добры.

Джордж, словно ища подтверждение ее словам, запустил руку во внутренний карман куртки. Пустота. Спустя еще секунду тишины он зашелся смехом, показавшимся даже ему самому неуместным и безумным:

— Джордж. А дальше… Простите, это не смешно, но, — он показал пальцем на рану на лбу, — дело, видимо, в этом. Я не помню своей фамилии и в голову лезет только какая-то ерунда. Я влетел в опору моста и это, наверное, не просто царапина.

Она кивнула, глядя сквозь него в сторону кухни:

— После того, как доберемся до участка, подброшу вас в больницу. Если, конечно, вдруг не выяснится, что вы — беглый заключенный. Тогда придется вас просто пристрелить.

Джордж, в отличие от нее, коротко рассмеялся:

— Единственное, от чего я бегаю — звонки моего агента. Я — писатель, если, конечно, еще имею право так себя называть, не издаваясь три года, — еще раз оглядевшись по сторонам, он наконец-то выдавил из себя давно висевший в воздухе вопрос. — Тут всегда так… Пустынно?

— Шахты. Экологи бьют тревогу, что шахты под городом выплевывают из себя какую-то ядовитую дрянь. Кто мог — давно сбежали. Черт, — офицер Хеннинг наконец-то перевела на него взгляд. — Вы чувствуете?

— Что?

— Несет гарью. Спалили что-то на кухне, — она приподнялась. — Эван! Эван! Ты там заснул?

Джордж, сказать по правде, не чувствовал никаких других запахов, кроме аромата пролитого кем-то пива и амбре, исходившего от стаканчика с — судя по цвету — кофе.

Ответа из кухни не последовало, и Хеннинг снова опустилась на свое место.

— Эван — не самый приятный тип. Но стейки делает невероятные. Главное, не думать из чего. Что он там спалил?

Джордж хотел было сказать, что ничего не чувствует. Но на улице раздался автомобильный гудок. Джордж бросил взгляд в окно — не видно было ни черта, кроме ветки дерева, бившей в окно. Только ржавые пятна листьев и туман. Впрочем, долго гадать не пришлось. Распахнулась дверь кафе.

Будь он романтиком, а не неудачником-писакой, сказал бы, что внутрь влетел вихрь тех самых осенних листьев. Огненно-рыжие короткие волосы, алые губки на белоснежном лице, в цвет им — пышное платьице из тюля. «Листья» обернулись к дверям и, показав им средний палец, понеслись к столику.

— Мерзкий лгун.

Джордж вопросительно изогнул бровь.

— У вас что-то стряслось?

Девушка зашлась в приступе хохота.

— Кроме тебя, Би? О, кроме тебя у меня в этой жизни ничего не происходит. Что у меня может стрястись, Би? Грязный клуб, вонючий микрофон, смердящий урод, — она снова посмотрела на дверь. — Да сраное политическое обозрение. Я вышвырну твой проклятый телевизор в окно, Ганс! — на сей раз она погрозила кулаком дереву за окном.

Джордж попытался вставить слово, переводя взгляд с ошарашенной Хеннинг на женщину, готовящуюся выдать продолжение тирады.

— Мисс... Эээ… Миссис…Вы ошиблись. Я вижу…

Она опять расхохоталась:

— Ну, конечно. Конечно. А я удивлялась, Би, почему ты не пришел вчера, — ее палец едва не коснулся лба офицера Хеннинг. — Нашел новую забаву? Хочешь поиграть, Би? Забыл, как меня зовут? — смеясь, девушка склонилась в реверансе. — Каролина Кершнер, ваша светлость, чтоб тебя черти жрали!

Джордж пожал плечами в ответ на непонимающий взгляд полицейской.

— Миссис… Кершнер, я с уверенностью могу вам сказать, что вижу вас впервые. Я даже имя ваше впервые слышу. И я — не ваш «Би». Мое имя — Джордж.

— Джордж, конечно, — смех Каролины вдруг стих. — Не шути со мной, Би. И если это такая мерзкая попытка от меня отделаться — не надо. Иначе я тебя убью. Тебя, себя, мою полоумную кузину…

— Успокойтесь!

— …Анну.

Джордж замер. Это совпадение. Это не могло быть ничем иным, кроме совпадения. Анна — распространенное имя. Нет ничего удивительного, что его бывшую жену и ее кузину зовут одинаково. Ничего удивительного.

В любом случае, от этой сумасшедшей пора было отделаться.

— Офицер Хеннинг, вы хотели отвезти меня в участок? Мне кажется, сейчас — самое время сделать это.

Когда дверь распахнулась, Каролина как раз готовилась ему ответить. Мужчина так толкнул дверь, что та, ударившись о стену, оставила на ней след. Высокий, крупный, с кустистой темной бородой и надвинутой на глаза кепкой, он стоял у входа, весь раскрасневшийся и с налитыми кровью глазами.

— Хромой ублюдок, охочий до чужих жен!

Джордж почувствовал, как волосы встают дыбом. Этот тип видел его лишь сидящим за столиком. Он не мог знать. Весь этот фарс становился все более пугающим.

— Офицер?

Полицейская наконец-то подняла взгляд на нового гостя:

— Сэр, то, что вы планируете сейчас начать — нарушение общественного порядка.

Мистер Кершнер даже не поглядел в ее сторону. Он продолжал буравить Джорджа взглядом, отчего тому начало казаться, что виски сжимают струбциной.

— Я оторву то, что мешает тебе спокойно жить, и заставлю сожрать.

Каролина не пыталась остановить мужа, только издавала звуки, похожие то ли на короткие смешки, то ли на всхлипы.

— Вставай, сукин ты сын!

Хеннинг поднялась с места:

— Сэр, советую вам забрать жену и убраться отсюда.

Ее наконец заметили:

— Тебе, шалава, тоже неймется?

Джордж лишь заметил, как переменилось лицо полицейской. Что-то тенью прошлось по ее глазам, а спустя секунду пистолет женщины смотрел Кершнеру в лицо:

— Повтори, что сказал, и Эван будет собирать с пола твои мозги.

Это было как-то чересчур.

— Офицер Хеннинг, вам не…

— Заткнись! — впору было восхититься тем, с какой скоростью она перевела пистолет с одного мужчины на другого.

Кершнер не преминул воспользоваться моментом. Каролина взвизгнула. Хеннинг, проскользив по полу, влетела спиной в спинку бара.

Пистолет все еще смотрел Джорджу в лицо, только теперь Джордж не сомневался, что курок спустят.

— Наконец-то ты, тупой калека…

Он не должен был этого говорить. Джордж не должен был делать того, что сделал. Он просто не мог этого сделать. Для этого нужны были другая реакция, другая скорость, иная способность оценивать ситуацию. У него этого не могло быть.

Но нож, которым Хеннинг резала стейк, лежал на столе. Кершнер был медлительным и стоял. Джордж сидел. Нож лежал на столе. Кершнер, вероятно, никогда в людей не стрелял. Джордж — не всаживал ножи им в брюхо. Быстро. Без задних мыслей. Резко вскочив и перехватив руку с пистолетом.

Пальцам снова стало тепло. Крик Каролины перешел в какой-то иной диапазон звука. И только потом, уже ощущая резкую боль в затылке, он понял. Это был не крик. Это была сирена.

***

Пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы сдержать тошноту и заставить тело изменить положение. И все — лишь для того, чтобы взгляд уперся в решетку камеры. Покрытую ржавчиной сверху донизу.

Еще труднее оказалось сфокусировать взгляд на том, что было за решеткой.

Хеннинг. Она сидела на стуле, обхватив голову руками.

Джордж сглотнул, пытаясь выдавить из пересохшего горла хоть один звук.

— Он… Я его…

Хеннинг подняла голову:

— А это имеет значение?

Она улыбалась. Она, черт ее дери, улыбалась! На ее лице, перемазанном чем-то, похожим на сажу, играла искренняя улыбка.

Только теперь он обратил внимание на то, что камера была лишь прикрыта, не закрыта на ключ.  
Полицейская поднялась и подошла к окну с такой же ржавой решеткой, затянутой до кучи паутиной.

— Сказала бы, что тебе нужно убираться отсюда, но отсюда ведь только один путь. На деле, давно пора взорвать этот чертов городишко. Отправить его в полет, пока эта зараза не расползлась дальше.

Женщина обернулась и подошла к камере. Она сдвинула дверь и, бросив короткий взгляд на Джорджа, кивнула на стоявший недалеко от окна стол.

— Забирай свои вещи и проваливай.

Попытка встать отозвалась новой волной головной боли и тошноты. Все было как в ужастике категории Б или пьяном кошмаре.

Конечно. Он просто надрался. Он лежит в своей квартире в окружении бутылок виски, рваных листов бумаги и детских игрушек, которые Анна еще не успела забрать.

— Мне повторить?

Едва переставляя ноги, он подошел к столу. Револьвер, медиатор, ключ с гостиничной биркой.

— Это не мое.

Хеннинг рассмеялась:

— Все это было в твоей куртке. И ты не представляешь, насколько эти вещи твои. Забирай и проваливай.

Пытаясь не смотреть на ее ненормальную ухмылку, он убрал револьвер в карман, автоматически проверив сначала барабан. Минус один. Медиатор. Не из дешевых, явно не пластик. «B&U». Марка? Инициалы? Он не помнил. Ключ. Крупная красная бирка с цифрами 18 24.

— Откуда это?

— Из «Гранд-Отеля». Вверх по Кричтон-стрит, дальше по Вайт-стрит до Симмонс. Пойдешь вверх по Симмонс-стрит — окажешься у отеля. Не волнуйся, не заблудишься. И не рыскай по карманам. Не ищи. Кое-что из твоих вещей я спустила в унитаз. Незнакомый город, травма головы. Тебе и так не будет скучно.

Он не имел ни малейшего понятия, что она имела ввиду. И это уже даже не казалось таким странным. Ни это, ни бурые пятна на воротничке форменной рубашки.

***

Джордж поежился и накинул капюшон на голову. Снег только усилился за то время, что он не был на улице. Он огляделся вокруг в поисках хоть какого-то намека на то, который сейчас час. В участке часов не было, в кафе… От одной мысли о том, что там произошло, время переставало иметь значение.

Хеннинг бы его не отпустила, убей он в действительности человека. Если, конечно, эта женщина была в своем уме, в чем Джордж уже сильно сомневался.

Впрочем, насчет себя и своего душевного здоровья уверенности у него тоже час от часу не прибавлялось. Ее убавлялось. С каждым шагом по улицам города, который словно бы давно вымер. Он вспомнил слова Хеннинг про шахты. Теперь это объяснение уже не казалось таким логичным. Джордж вообще начинал терять веру в логику. Легко было быть логичным на людных улицах…

Чего? На людных улицах какого города? Откуда он сюда приехал? Номера фиата были американскими. Штат Мэн? Или Пенсильвания? Голова вместо ответов подкидывала только новые волны боли.

Боль вместо собственной фамилии. Боль вместо собственной даты рождения. Он помнил имена. Свое, родителей, бывшей жены, доче… Дочери? Дочерей? Имена, приходившие в голову, были похожи. Но…

Джордж едва сдержал желание закричать.

Он добрел до перекрестка Финли и Кричтон, и только тогда ему попались первые признаки того, что кто-то в этом городе все же еще жил. Светилась вывеска зала игровых автоматов. В зале горел свет. Джордж с надеждой вгляделся в витрину. В глубине зала и впрямь обнаружились люди. Двое мужчин. Один, в черном пиджаке, из-под рукавов которого торчали нелепые кружевные манжеты, склонился над автоматом. Второй, в черном пальто, судя по жестам, что-то оживленно ему доказывал.

Джордж подавил желание войти и спросить у этих двоих, что за чертовщина творится в этом городе. Он не видел лица игравшего, его закрывали свисавшие пряди волос, но, судя по движениям рук второго, это был не тот разговор, в который стоило вмешиваться. Поэтому Джордж продолжал смотреть, пытаясь понять, откуда взялось навязчивое желание, чтобы человек в плаще обернулся. Словно увидь он его лицо — и этот город окончательно растворился бы в тумане, оказавшись лишь фантазией.

Судьба — плохой слушатель. Она ловит обрывки фраз, вырывает их из контекста. Желания исполняются, но в столь извращенной форме, что узнать их не представляется возможным.  
Человек обернулся. Но не тот, в плаще, а его собеседник, в нелепой блузке. И в этот раз крика Джордж сдержать не сумел.

Они не услышали его крика, стоявший к нему лицом мужчина не перевел взгляда на витрину. Он, вскинувшись, принялся что-то объяснять собеседнику. А Джордж не сводил с этого собеседника взгляда. Зажав рот рукой, впившись в ладонь зубами, он смотрел на это лицо. Бледное, с темными кругами под подведенными глазами, с казавшимися на фоне кожи гротескно-яркими губами. Джордж пытался поймать его взгляд — неосознанно, с потусторонним страхом, но пытался. Ему было важно заглянуть этому человеку в глаза. Потому что это было похоже на работу Мэпплторпа. Словно бы из Джорджа, из какой-то пыльной не освещенной подсобки внутри него, вытащили то, что никто не должен видеть — что-то темное, хрупкое, грязное — и, завернув в манящую черно-белую обертку, поставили перед ним. Он видел собственное лицо, каким оно никогда не было и каким всегда должно было быть. Сквозь стекло витрины, превратившееся в зеркало, он видел того, кем бы стал, если бы не оказался посредственностью.

И через него же уловил что-то, что еще даже нельзя было назвать движением, скорее — подготовкой к нему. Второй собирался развернуться к выходу. Джордж, не раздумывая, сделал первое, о чем молило его подсознание. Он метнулся прочь.

Он побежал вперед по улице — если у кого-нибудь повернулся бы язык назвать это бегом. Падая, «обнимаясь» с фонарями, он действовал по принципу: не можешь бежать — иди, не можешь идти — ползи. Только уберись от этого места как можно быстрее. Доберись до отеля, запрись на все замки и молись, чтобы это все оказалось алкогольным делирием.

Как и следовало ожидать, он едва не пропустил свое место назначения. Спасла пивная бутылка, о которую он споткнулся. Джордж проехался подбородком по мокрому асфальту, а поднимаясь, уперся взглядом в вывеску отеля.

Сказать по правде, он ожидал чего-то менее… ветхого. Когда он нажал на ручку двери, ему показалось, что та останется у него в руке. Впрочем, в холле горел свет, а за стойкой обнаружился портье. Больше, правда, походящий на оставленного после уроков старшеклассника. При появлении Джорджа он быстро стянул с рыжей головы наушники и убрал со стойки пакет с чипсами.

— Приветствуем вас в «Гранд-Отеле», добро пожаловать в… — он прервал вызубренную приветственную тираду. — Вашу ж… Кто вас так?

Джордж, едва передвигая уже обе ноги, добрел до стойки:

— Асфальт. Слушай… — он бросил взгляд на бейдж — «Ричард Райан». — Ричард. Уточню сразу — ты меня знаешь?

Парнишка принюхался, пытаясь уловить пары алкоголя. Безуспешно.

— Нет, но я тут недавно, так что… Вам нужен номер? Или позвонить в службу спасения? Видок у вас…

Джордж вспомнил Хэннинг. Ее безумные глаза, то ощущение опасности, которым от нее веяло…  
Черт, да откуда ему знать, что исходит от опасного человека, когда самой опасной личностью в его жизни был Ники Адамс — парень из старшей школы, разъезжавший на микроавтобусе, из которого довольно подозрительно пованивало, а ржавые дырки на крыльях напоминали следы от пуль?

Ричард почесывал рыжую голову, ожидая реакции Джорджа.

— У меня есть номер, — он положил на стойку ключ. — Мне нужны только аптечка, ответ на вопрос «Где этот номер?» и бутылка виски.

Еще одна. Если на нее хватит тех крох, что он обнаружил в своем бумажнике, выйдя из участка.

Пацан кивнул и скрылся за дверью то ли в кладовку, то ли в подсобку, а Джордж наконец-то как следует огляделся.

Хуже грязной дыры может быть лишь грязная дыра со следами былой роскоши. Именно ей отель и являлся. Когда-то яркие обои выцвели и покрылись орнаментом из паутины, перекидывающимся на потускневшие пыльные люстры. Откуда-то сверху, со второго этажа, представлявшегося Джорджу явно не чище первого, хорошо если со свежими простынями и водой в кране, доносились звуки рояля. В противовес всему, что окружало Джорджа — чистые, насколько он имел право судить.

— Постоянный жилец, как мне сказали, — Райан появился так внезапно, что Джордж дернулся и заполучил очередной букет прекрасных ощущений в голове. — Поселился тут, в городе, чуть ли не сразу после войны. Кто-то говорит, что он из Восточной Европы, кто-то — что из Италии.

— А он сам?

Ричард протянул ему аптечку и бутылку «Джим Бина»:

— Он? Играет. И курит.

— Тут вообще много постояльцев? — Джордж выгреб на стойку перед Ричи добрую половину своего состояния, надеясь, что на бутылку этого хватит.

— Откуда? Из города бегут все, кто может. Тут ни денег, ни воздуха. Вам точно врач не нужен? У вас кровь на шее.

Джордж отмахнулся, его больше интересовало другое:

— А ты почему не уедешь?

Парень рассмеялся:

— Ну, даже чтобы уехать из такой дыры, нужно что-то большее, чем просто желание. Ваш номер — на третьем этаже. Лифт может «притормаживать», не переживайте.

Лифт не «притормаживал» — он стонал и выл о том, чтобы его отпустили на покой. Когда Джордж вышел на своем этаже, за его спиной послышался такой скрежет, что он решил для себя: обратно он спустится по лестнице. И плевать на ногу.

Свет на этаже мигал, то становясь пародией на освещение, то слепя глаза, но, к счастью, не отключаясь. Джордж уже предвидел возню с замком, но дверь распахнулась, едва он провернул ключ.

Он ожидал чего угодно в этом сумасшедшем и сводящем его самого с ума месте, но не небольшого, идеально прибранного номера со свежим бельем на кровати. Ни намека на пыль или паутину. На полу валялась спортивная сумка, на столе у окна стоял ноутбук и лежал ежедневник. У Джорджа не возникло ни малейшего сомнения — вещи его. Значит, проблема не в городе вокруг, а в его голове. Он просто не помнил, как после (до?) аварии снял здесь номер, а уже потом очутился в кафе.

Вероятно, Ричард был прав — ему нужен врач. Утром. После душа, аптечки, виски и кровати.

Ванная оказалась еще более приятным сюрпризом. Старая, но чистая и добротная сантехника. Белоснежные полотенца. Он, скорее из любопытства, открыл шкафчик. Бритва, зубная паста — почему-то детская, с клубникой — и желтая баночка с таблетками. С транквилизатором, он понял это, едва увидев название.

«Дж. Б…»

Черт, он надеялся, что рецепт на таблетках позволит ему вспомнить собственное имя, но жирный чернильный отпечаток пальца полностью закрывал фамилию. Первая буква совпадала с тем, что вертелось у него на языке в кафе, но это ничего не доказывало. Мелькнула шальная мысль: он вообще может быть уверен, что его имя — «Джордж»? Что это не такой же плод фантазии, как и фамилия? С той же степенью вероятности он мог быть Грегом, Гарольдом, Гарфилдом…

Он покачал головой и, захлопнув шкафчик посмотрел на свое отражение. Нет, он — пока не найдет доказательства обратному — Джордж. С запекшейся кровью на лбу, ссадиной на скуле, рассеченной губой и…

Джордж скинул на пол куртку и стянул футболку. На руках обнаружилось с полдюжины синяков, но его в тот момент интересовали не руки, а кровавые разводы на шее. При беглом осмотре он не нашел ни единой царапины, ничего откуда могло появиться столько крови. Он потрогал затылок — ожидаемой волны боли не последовало.

Стянув оставшуюся одежду, он потянулся к крану и замер на мгновение, усмехнувшись. В любом, уважающем законы жанра, фильме ужасов из крана должна была политься кровь. Ну, или посыпаться какие-нибудь твари. В крайнем случае, его ждали помои или ржавая вода. Не без любопытства, он крутанул вентиль. И рассмеялся. Вода была кристально чистой.

«Проблема не в городе, дружок. Проблема в тебе».

Он пролежал в горячей воде, пока не понял, что еще немного — и он отключится. На одежду было противно даже смотреть. Джордж понадеялся, что в сумке окажется хотя бы смена белья, и, завернувшись в полотенце, поплелся в комнату. Перед тем, как вывалить на кровать содержимое сумки, он открыл бутылку и сделал пару глотков, надеясь что если виски и не рассеет весь этот дурной сон, то хотя бы поможет успокоить нервы.

Как обычно. Оправдание есть всегда. И всему. Чего уж говорить о паре глотков виски.

Блок сигарет — неплохо. Свежее белье — отлично. Том Вордсворта — так себе удовольствие, о чем он вообще думал? Наверстать пропитое в студенческие годы? Дойдя до одежды, Джордж всерьез засомневался — его ли это вообще сумка?

Человек, доживший до тридцати, может носить такое в двух случаях: если выступает на сцене и если выжил из ума. Шелковые рубашки разной степени старомодности, кожаные штаны, драные черные джинсы, штук пять жилетов и два ремня с массивными пряжками.

Помимо этого обнаружились коробка с патронами, охотничий нож и, Джордж сделал еще пару глотков побольше, косметичка. С черной подводкой, чем-то, что он идентифицировал как пудру, и тысячей баксов.

Выдернув из образовавшейся кучи белье, джинсы и рубашку с минимумом рюшей, он на автомате оделся и рухнул на кровать.

Этот набор барахла мог принадлежать Джиму Моррисону или стриптизеру из Вегаса. Но он-то еще пару часов назад считал себя писателем-неудачником из... (не важно) по имени Джордж (не важно), в разводе и с небольшими проблемами с алкоголем. И этот человек точно не носил такую одежду, не красил глаза и не таскал с собой оружие.

Он даже, черт побери, не был уверен, что умеет стрелять.

«Ну, зарезать человека ведь сумел?»

К горлу подкатила тошнота, которую он попытался заглушить виски. Потянувшись за бутылкой, он зацепился взглядом за ноутбук. Может, голову на отсечение он бы и не отдал, но определенная уверенность в том, что когда он шел в ванную, на крышке не было желтого стикера, у него имелась.

«Не забудь позвонить. Анна»

И номер, который он, естественно, видел впервые. С неожиданной злобой он скомкал стикер и сунул в карман джинсов. А затем включил ноутбук — последнюю надежду понять хоть что-то.  
К счастью, пароля у него не попросили. К несчастью, дата в системе оказалась безнадежно сбита и утверждала, что сегодня на дворе 12 мая 1997 года. Интернет ожидаемо отсутствовал. Календарь был пуст. Компьютер вообще был поразительно чистым. Казалось, его только купили и успели лишь сменить стандартные обои на репродукцию «Памяти» Магритта. Нарушал картину только один единственный файл ворда.

«Он застыл в проходе и, не скрывая раздражения, обернулся на Зов. Определенно, он ожидал увидеть другого человека. Судьба же в который раз доказала свою сучью натуру.

Будь что будет. Он жестом приказал охране убираться и шагн…»

Это могла быть его писанина? Да. Или нет. Сжав виски, он захлопнул ноутбук и рухнул на кровать.

Затылок вместо подушки встретился с чем-то жестким. Джордж приподнялся. Чем-то жестким оказалась книга, которую он, вероятно, вышвырнул вместе со всем остальным из сумки и не заметил. Гарольд Мейсон «Маска преступника». Джордж без особой надежды взглянул на фотографию автора на обороте — это, определенно, был не он, тем более аннотация сообщала, что автор скончался аж в 2000 году, а книга является полунаучным исследованием психологии преступников. Чего Джорджу только и не хватало. Он кинул томик на пол и закрыл глаза.

— Бред… — пробормотал он сквозь зубы.

И перед тем, как заснуть, успел приметить одну вроде бы мелочь. Возможно, у него едет крыша. Но с чего бы Анне, которая об этом не знает, писать в записке свой номер телефона? Словно бы он мог его не знать…

Солнце еще и не думало вставать, когда Джордж открыл глаза и сел на постели, пытаясь понять, что его разбудило. Ответ долго искать не пришлось. Рояль. Музыка все еще доносилась до его слуха, все еще была красива, но звучала теперь во много раз громче.

— Старый глухой козел, — пробормотал он сквозь зубы.

Зверски хотелось почистить зубы и выпить с литр воды — виски было или кустарным, или его просто оказалось многовато. Но сначала, если он, конечно, хотел, избавившись от жажды, заснуть, следовало напомнить музыканту, что он тут не один.

Он вышел из номера. Свет теперь, к счастью, горел ровно. Да и вокруг словно бы стало почище.

Джордж поплелся на звук, который шел, как ему показалось, из противоположного конца коридора. Где вместо обыкновенной двери номера обнаружилась резная двустворчатая красавица, которую он заметил лишь теперь. И лишь теперь понял, что старик был за ней не один. Из-за дверей доносились негромкие, но отчетливые людские голоса и смех. Джордж подошел к дверям уже, скорее, просто из любопытства, идея устроить скандал жильцу больше не казалась такой уж удачной.

Одна из створок была приоткрыта.

Джордж не был — считал что не был — трусом. Просто жил не той жизнью, где требовалось проявлять отвагу. Разве что в школе он пару раз заступался за ребят, к которым приставали, и, вдобавок к собственной, получал их дозу тумаков. Пока не научился отвечать. Сейчас же ему требовалась храбрость иного рода. Потому что он никак не мог определить, откуда исходит сам страх, цепляющийся покрытыми холодной слизью когтями за его горло.

«Не смотри».

«Не смотри, и у тебя будет шанс».

«Ты еще сможешь завязать».

«Написать что-то».

«Вернуться к девочкам».

«Не смотри. Развернись и уйди».

Наверное, он просто еще не проспался, но эти слова, идущие откуда-то из недр его страха, выводили его из себя. Потому что были сущим бредом. Он завязывал. Как-то раз даже продержался пару лет. В самом деле, он сумел тогда вернуться к Анне. Все успокоилось. У него недолго, но была обыкновенная, скучная жизнь. Нормальная, как у всех. Пока он не попытался что-то написать. И понял — это все слишком сложно. Писать, когда Анна рассуждает о счетах и зимней одежде для дочери. Когда посреди строки он понимает, что должен переключиться на статью для спортивного обозрения, иначе им будет нечем платить за дом.

И он все упростил. И продолжал упрощать до сих пор. Даже тем, что шагнул к двери и заглянул в щель.

Джордж узнал ее сразу, еще до того, как она развернулась и он смог разглядеть ее лицо целиком. Слишком бросались в глаза по-мальчишески короткие рыжие волосы. Может, дело было в освещении или в отсутствии косметики на лице, или и вовсе в том, что вместо открытого и броского платья, бывшего на ней в момент их первой встречи, сейчас она была одета в нечто совершенно иное, не из этого века и не из этого места, но факт заключался в том, что сейчас Каролина Кершнер выглядела моложе на добрый десяток лет и куда свежее.

Он не видел лица того, перед кем она так щебетала, то смеясь, то принимая нарочито серьезный вид, но это был явно не ее краснощекий, расплывшийся супруг.

«Еще бы. Ты же его прирезал».

Джордж отмахнулся от этой мысли удивительно легко. Его больше занимали Каролина и ее спутник. Джордж прижался к двери, пытаясь разобрать их разговор, тонущий в музыке, но до него долетали лишь обрывки. Каролина, видимо, пыталась завлечь мужчину в столь же старомодном, как у нее, наряде, с отливавшими в свете ламп золотом волосами танцевать, он упорно отказывался, судя по тому, что они до сих пор не присоединились к остальным парам. Это даже зародило в Джордже определенную симпатию к ее спутнику с идеально ровной, но все равно какой-то неправильной осанкой — слишком знакомой Джорджу, не танцевавшему даже на собственной свадьбе, эта ситуация была. В итоге, видимо, осознав тщетность попыток, Каролина застыла, вздернув подбородок и скрестив на груди руки.

Музыка затихла, словно подыгрывая миссис Кершнер. Через минуту к Каролине и ее спутнику присоединился черноволосый юноша, почти мальчишка. И, к удивлению Джорджа, Каролина принялась расхваливать его игру. Значит, старик, о котором говорил Ричард, отношения к этому сборищу не имел, хотя мелодия была вроде бы той же, что они слышали в холле.

Музыкант, приняв благодарности, ушел. И тут случилось то, чего Джордж опасался больше всего. Каролина столкнулась с ним взглядом и, как-то неестественно побелев, схватила своего собеседника за плечо, призывая обернуться. Тот последовал ее просьбе…

На сей раз Джордж даже сумел удержаться на ногах. Возможно, потому что этот человек все же напоминал его меньше, чем тот, из игрового клуба (Черт! Только теперь Джордж понял, что уже видел одежду из «своей» сумки). Этот был моложе. Гораздо моложе. Лицо, как и лицо Каролины, было свежее, он еще не научился прятать эмоции. И вот они-то полностью соответствовали тем, что испытывал Джордж.

А потом Джордж открыл глаза. И не сумел сдержать улыбки. За окном стояла все та же темень, вот только музыки, конечно, уже не было, а разбудила его капля воды, упавшая на лицо с потолка. Выругавшись, он сел на кровати. После такого сна у него не было ни малейшего желания выходить из номера и, тем паче, плестись наверх. Вот только причина была повесомее, чем раздражающая музыка.

Лестницу он нашел не сразу, предварительно убедившись, что никакой двустворчатой двери на этаже не было и в помине. На преодоление этажа ушло даже больше сил и времени, чем он думал. Но сделал он это явно не зря — из-под двери одного из номеров уже сочилась в коридор вода. Он постучал несколько раз — тщетно. Джордж уже собирался спуститься в холл и позвать Райана, когда понял, что дверь открыта. Мальчишка, вероятно, уже дрых за стойкой. И если ему, Джорджу, выспаться было не суждено, то к чему было обрекать на это еще кого-то. Толкнув дверь, он шагнул внутрь.

Весь пол комнаты был залит водой. Женщина же, сидевшая, скрючившись, на кровати, не придавала этому никакого значения. Она комкала в руках грязный подол длинной сорочки и с удивлением смотрела прямо на него. Когда-то она явно была красавицей, сохранившие былую утонченность черты лица и фарфоровая кожа буквально кричали об этом. Но сейчас женщина выглядела изнуренной, увядшей, больной. Длинные волосы были спутаны, из них торчали то тут, то там сухие листья.

В покрасневших глазах мешались удивление и отвращение.

— Ты? Должен был прийти не ты, но это неудивительно, да? Ко мне приходят только чудовища. Сначала во сне, потом наяву. Одни чудовища… Неужели я сама их призываю?

Джордж вошел в комнату. В кроссовках уже хлюпала вода, терять было нечего.

— С вами все… В порядке?

Она рассмеялась:

— Со мной? Еще бы. Я же тебе не нужна. В беде только те, кто тебе нужен. Ты затягиваешь их. В пучину, в свою грязь. Как его. Ты их обоих утопил в ней. Их утопил, а мою бедную сестрицу отравил этой мерзостью, что у тебя вместо крови.

— Я сейчас позову кого-нибудь, — женщина была явно не в себе, и Джордж начал медленно пятиться к выходу.

— Нам никто не поможет. Не теперь, не здесь. Просто признай. Признай, что моего Перси погубил ты. Ты должен был быть там. Тебе всегда было в воде лучше, чем на суше. Так и оставался бы там! Ты убил Перси. И подписал приговор Аллегре.

Он не знал, откуда пришел гнев. Не знал и не хотел знать — ему это не требовалось. Джордж просто не сомневался, что она была не права. Все они были не правы. Они твердили заученные обвинения, не имея представления о том, что было на самом деле.

— Заткнись! — с криком на свободу вырвалась вся ярость, на которую он был способен.

Вся ярость. Вся горечь. Вся боль в крике, который зрел, казалось, очень давно.

И в тот же миг он подумал, что очутился в аду. Заливавшая пол вода вспыхнула в одно мгновение. Как бензин. Хотя куда там было бензину до этого светопреставления.

Джордж стоял, не ощущая ни боли, ни жара. Он меланхолично смотрел, как заходится в истеричном хохоте женщина. Представлял, как до нее доберется пламя. Чем станет ее все еще красивое тело.

— Я же говорила, — заливалась она. — Вот, что ты, Байрон. Вот, что ты из себя представляешь!

Имя, вертевшееся второй день на языке у Джорджа, подействовало как пощечина. Это все реально. Это не сон, и он на самом деле смотрит, как гибнет человек.

— Боже… Я… Я сейчас…

Он рванулся в коридор и, только добежав до лестницы, словно получил удар хлыстом по лицу. Ему не было больно. За ним не оставалось мокрых следов. Не пахло дымом.

Джордж развернулся и уже медленнее вернулся к двери. Номер был распахнут. Цел. И пуст. Только на кровати валялась книга.

Мэри Шелли. «Франкенштейн. Новый Прометей».

С него было достаточно.

Дело не в его голове. И не в виски, хотя оно было редкостным дерьмом. Проблема в этом месте, и чем дольше он убеждает себя, что это не так и такого не может быть, тем дольше это продлится. Может, проблема в шахтах и здешний воздух что-то делает с его разумом, может, это и впрямь нечто, не вписывающееся в норму, но продолжать это терпеть в планы Джорджа не входило.  
На полусогнутых ногах он доплелся до номера, сгреб, не разбирая, в сумку вещи и, не пытаясь сдержать дрожь, вышел в коридор.

Сперва он не понял, где находится. Отель уже не был в плачевном состоянии. «Плачевно» было слишком мягким определением для того, что предстало перед его глазами. Остатки обоев на стенах покрылись плесенью и подпалинами, пол сгнил, двери других номеров или отсутствовали, или едва держались на петлях. Со стороны лифта доносились какие-то отнюдь не механические звуки. Теперь стонал не лифт. Стонало то, что было сокрыто за его створками. И будь это хоть тысячу раз плодом его воображения, Джордж не хотел знать, что это было. Он шел к лестнице, пытаясь игнорировать этот звук, заставляя себя делать каждый следующий шаг.

За спиной что-то затрещало, и он обернулся — скорее инстинктивно, чем осознанно.

Это точно не было сном. Если бы его разум был в силах сотворить нечто подобное, Джордж не перебивался бы статьями для разных обозрений.

Во рту мгновенно пересохло, и даже пожелай он закричать во весь голос, попытка окончилась бы провалом.

У того, что находилось перед ним, не было ног. Не было кожи. Рта. Ушей. Проще было, впрочем, перечислить, чем оно обладало — коротким туловищем, плотью, где можно было как на анатомическом пособии рассмотреть каждый узелок мышц, длинными руками с кривыми цепкими пальцами. Оно явно обладало кровью, иначе чем мог являться след, который оно оставляло позади себя? У него были глаза. Обыкновенные зеленые глаза. Поразительно ясные. Глаза чего-то, что обладало когда-то разумом, но отбросило этот рудимент за ненадобностью. На месте рта Джордж мог наблюдать пульсирующий, покрытый сетью сосудов нарост. Мешочек, то набухающий, то обвисающий до самой шеи.

Захоти любой из них двоих закричать — не смог бы. Джордж был способен лишь пятиться к лестнице. Тварь, отталкиваясь от пола руками — рывками двигаться ему навстречу.

Когда за спиной Джорджа, теперь уже со стороны лестницы, что-то зашуршало, он едва сдержал слезы. Совсем недавно он убедил себя, что происходящее реально. Теперь он жаждал, чтобы это было сном.

Он развернулся вполоборота, почти не сомневаясь, что будет сзади. Твари почти не различались, разве что вторая была чуть шире в плечах.

Наверное, в глубине сознания он понял, что ему придется сделать, увидев еще первое существо. Но до сих пор не верил, что способен на это. Не знал даже, сможет ли сообразить, как это сделать технически. И все равно полез в карман куртки. Прикосновение к рукояти револьвера заставило раскачивавшиеся внутри разума Джорджа качели замереть. Он сможет сообразить. Потому что знал, как. Знал. И уже делал. Делал, когда решиться было гораздо сложнее. Сложнее, ибо…

Звук. Самым отвратительным был звук. Стук. Хруст. Что-то, что привык слышать на кухне, что-то то ли причмокивающее, то ли хлюпающее. Нарушая все мыслимые нормы, он сказал бы, что в конце звук был влажным. Таким же влажным, как то, брызги чего оказались на стенах. И на его лице.

Джордж поскользнулся на чем-то, размазанном по полу, и рухнул, уткнувшись мертвой твари в лицо. Желудок скрутил спазм. Он понял, что встать попросту не успеет, и пополз к лестнице. Опершись ладонью о то, что недавно было лицом, он вновь не сумел удержать равновесия. Ему казалось, что второе существо уже дышит ему в затылок. Ну или, что вернее, над ним.

То, как он поднялся на ноги, как преодолел лестницу — со стороны все это, вероятно, смотрелось комично, хотя вряд ли обладатель единственной пары глаз, наблюдавшей за ним, еще умел смеяться.

Лишь оказавшись в холле, Джордж позволил себе перевести дух. И понял, что он один. Не было ни звуков сзади, на лестнице, ни физиономии Райана впереди, за стойкой. Холл ничуть не изменился с момента, как он зашел в отель накануне. Только теперь из стекол в двери сочился свет.

Рассвело. Приободренный этим, он с неожиданной прытью преодолел расстояние до выхода.

От вчерашнего мелкого снега не осталось и следа. День обещал быть ясным. То, что произошло минуты назад, казалось совершенно нереальным. Реальным был Райан. Рыжий портье копался в машине в паре метров от входа в отель. Джордж очень хотел верить, что это корыто заведется.

Ричард увидел его и приветливо помахал рукой.

— Доброе утро! Сегодня выглядите уже куда лучше!

Сил на удивление не было. Все внутри него кричало: «Бежать!». Остальное не имело значения, тем более, что Джордж уже не сомневался, что будет, когда он посмотрит на свои руки, которые должны были быть измазаны кровью. Да он весь должен был быть перемазан и кровью твари, и собственной рвотой.

Руки были чистыми, и он, словно стесняясь этого, убрал их в карманы.

— Ричард. У меня небольшая просьба. Если машина на ходу, ты можешь подбросить меня до выезда из этой дыры? Ну, или хотя бы до моста. Там осталась моя машина. Я заплачу, конечно.

Парнишка, казалось, только рад был такому повороту событий.

— Никаких проблем. Даже могу подкинуть вас до соседнего городишки, там автовокзал, проще будет добраться куда надо. Эвакуатор вы тут вечность прождете.

Джордж кивнул. Пальцы нащупали в кармане скомканную бумажку. Ну, конечно…

— И еще. Можно воспользоваться твоим телефоном? Позвонить жене. Бывшей, — зачем-то добавил он в конце.

Анна ответила не сразу, а когда наконец-то взяла трубку, ее голос звучал раздраженно и устало. Джордж без труда представил, как она сидит в кресле, комкая край растянутого свитера, прикусив цепочку от очков. Факт того, что он еще мог вспомнить, как выглядит его жена, был хорошим знаком.

— Уже потеряла надежду.

Как давно эта записка висела на его ноутбуке и откуда вообще взялась? Почерк был не его, Джордж знал. Анны?

— Прости. Попал в небольшую аварию и застрял в какой-то дыре. Даже название этого городишки не знаю.

В трубке повисла тишина.

— Анна?

— Я здесь. Просто обдумываю, где поблизости от нас может быть такая дыра. Настолько близко, чтобы ты успел из нее выбраться ко вчерашнему вечеру и затеять драку с мужем Каро. Джордж, я смирилась, что ты спишь с моей сестрой. Но не готова мириться с тем, что ты способен наброситься с ножом на ее мужа. Если бы рядом не было Ингрид… Сколько ты выпил, Джордж?

Не до конца переварив услышанное, он выпалил первое, что пришло на ум:

— У тебя нет сестер, Анна.

— Господи, Джордж, если я распишу тебе нашу с Каро родственную связь подробно, от этого что-то изменится? Хватит. Ты был у Ады?

— Где?

Опять тишина как приговор его словам.

— Анна, где ты сама?

— Все еще на симпозиуме. Как и вчера. Ты прослушал сообщение?

— Я… я разбил телефон.

— Ты был в Брукхейвене, Джордж?

— Где?

Ответ был неверным, судя по гудкам.

Джордж протянул Ричарду телефон.

— Спасибо. Ричард, что такое Брукхейвен?

Улыбка парня как-то дернулась — не исчезнув совсем, скорее, потеряв искренность.

— Психушка. Вы передумали уезжать?

О, он хотел уехать так сильно, как никогда. Только теперь ему было некуда ехать. Кроме Брукхейвена.

— Придется задержаться. Отвезешь меня туда?

Райан поколебался, но все-таки кивнул.

— Залезайте.

Джордж швырнул сумку на заднее сиденье, а сам сел вперед. Он разбился в той аварии, и это его версия ада? Не понимать, что происходит, застрять в зеркальном лабиринте, где все совершенно иное, чем должно быть. Искаженное, ломаное и чужое. Он протер глаза. На пальцах остался темный след. Джордж посмотрел на себя в зеркало заднего вида и надрывно расхохотался. Он знал, что не подводил глаза. Ни разу в жизни. Но… Какая разница, в конце концов?

Джордж смотрел в окно на медленно и вяло менявшуюся картинку. На часах в машине значилось 7:30. На улице должны были быть люди. Городу пора было оживать. Даже если он вымирает, судя по не заколоченным магазинам, кафе, отелю — этот процесс еще не закончился, а значит, должно было происходить движение.

— Ричард, глупый вопрос, но какой сегодня день недели?

— Воскресенье, а что?

— Ничего, — Джордж улыбнулся с каким-то подобием облегчения. — Все в порядке.

После этого короткого диалога они молчали добрую половину пути. Джордж лишь изредка бросал на паренька короткие взгляды. Тот казался совершенно нормальным. Выглядел и вел себя так, как ожидаешь от юноши его возраста и класса, выросшего вне большого города. Почему же тогда мысль рассказать ему о своих злоключениях казалась Джорджу столь абсурдной? Не потому ли, что он видел, как переменилось лицо Ричи при упоминании Брукхейвена?

— Ричард, у вас в отеле не бывает ничего странного? Не сочти за праздный интерес. Видишь ли, я писатель. И сам понимаешь: маленький городок, стоящий у своей финальной черты — это просто находка.

Ричи пристально посмотрел на своего попутчика — кажется, решая, можно ли ему верить. На сей раз, к счастью Джорджа, чаша весов склонилась в его сторону.

— В отеле — неа. Это вообще, наверное, самое скучное место в нашем городишке. Другое дело — Брукхейвен. Вот там — жесть.

Ну, а чего он ожидал, собственно?

— Жестокое обращение с пациентами?

Парень усмехнулся:

— Честно? Понятия не имею. Не интересовался. Знаю, что когда-то там чем-то, с чумой связанным, занимались, а потом открыли психушку. А вот пациенты этой психушки… Про них всякое говорят. Рассказать?

— С радостью послушаю.

Ричард воодушевился, и Джордж очень надеялся, что он не забудет про дорогу. Одной аварии с него хватило.

— Я про всяких психов оттуда слышал. Например. Мужик придушил больную жену, убедил себя, что она от болезни умерла. А потом она типа прислала ему с того света письмо. Прикиньте, он бродил по городу и ее искал. А еще один чокнутый там лечился, а после того, как его выпустили, начал утверждать, что был на войне. Как-то так. Но это еще ничего. Слышали про бывшего местного шефа полиции?

Джордж покачал головой.

— Нормальный был мужик, я его хорошо знал. Вот только не заметил, что в какой-то момент от жажды справедливости ему снесло крышу. Никто не заметил. А он решил, что сам будет и копом, и судьей, и палачом. И адвокаты ему не нужны.

— Устроил самосуд?

— Да, — Ричи помрачнел. — И не раз. Нет, многие из тех, кого он прикончил, и впрямь были ублюдками. Но… Не все. С кого-то вполне хватило бы и тюрьмы. Или больнички. Или просто участия. Его потом, конечно, поймали. Вот только поздновато, — Ричард почесал шею. — Ну, да хватит с него. Там есть одна девчонка. Вот это грустная история. Ее родители разбежались, когда она еще совсем мелкой была. Темная история. Факт в том, что мужа ее матушка из своей и дочкиной жизни вычеркнула. Ну вот совсем. Вообще. Он сразу после развода отсюда свалил, от слухов подальше.

— От каких слухов?

— Ну… Мужик был тот еще ходок. И по части дам, и… И вообще. Так говорили, что он крутил с собственной сводной сестрой. Как этот… Как его… Бернс!

— Байрон, — Джордж автоматически выплюнул фамилию, давно крутившуюся в его голове.

— Ну, да. Но не в нем дело. В общем, он уехал. Жена все его фотографии и вообще все, что с ним связано было, выкинула, упоминать о нем запретила. А все равно боялась, что дочь в него пойдет. Ей казалось, с головой у девочки не все в порядке. Расписывала день дочки по минутам, чтобы не было времени на всякое. И если ей что-то не нравилось… Говорили, что она тогда запирала дочку в подвале. В темноте, ради ее же блага. Естественно, ни к чему хорошему это все привести не могло. Только к Брукхейвену.

— Что случилось?

Ричи пожал плечами:

— Кто-то говорит, депрессия. Кто-то — дурная наследственность. Впрочем, матушке ее нашлось новое занятие. К ней теперь частенько заглядывает племянница мужа. Хотя, может, она и не племянница вовсе…

— А с мужем что?

— Говорят, помер. Не знаю. Да и мы уже приехали.

Джордж выглянул в окно. Вопреки словам Ричи, вид был совершенно мирным. Видневшийся за воротами сад, усеянный осенней листвой, само трехэтажное здание госпиталя, старое, но далеко не ветхое. Никаких гнетущих ощущений, которых ожидал Джордж.

— Слушайте. — Ричард вышел из машины вслед за ним. — У вас там… не сильно личное дело? Я туда, конечно, не особо рвусь, но сидеть тут одному охоты еще меньше.

Личным ли было его дело — Джордж понятия не имел, но идти одному в госпиталь ему хотелось не больше, чем Ричи — одному ждать, и он кивнул.

К удивлению Джорджа, на воротах не оказалось никакого замка.

— Это разве нормально? — он бросил на Ричи вопросительный взгляд.

— Понятия не имею. Может, у них охранники высший класс? Или всех опасных держат на цепи?

— Мы просто-напросто считаем, что закрытые двери могут негативно сказаться на душевном равновесии наших пациентов. А в сад допускают лишь тех, чье состояние не вызывает опасений. Вы рано, Джордж. Я ждал вас завтра.

Джордж резко обернулся, Ричард едва ли не подскочил. Мужчина средних лет в старомодном бежевом плаще возник за их спинами уж слишком внезапно. Джордж при виде него подумал, а не проходил ли в этом городишке какой-нибудь слет рыжеволосых жителей штата? Волосы, судя по всему, врача, были светлее, чем у Ричарда, но иначе как рыжими назвать их было нельзя.

— Доктор…

— Бернс. Ничего страшного, Джордж. Если вам и впрямь так сложно запомнить мою фамилию — зовите меня просто Шон. Пройдем внутрь? Мистер Райан нам не помешает, скорее даже поможет в нашем разговоре. Только вам придется немного подождать. У меня запланирована беседа с пациентом.

Они прошли по совершенно безлюдному в такой час саду вслед за Бернсом. У дверей доктор повернулся к ним:

— Старайтесь соблюдать тишину. Особенно, когда мы спустимся вниз. Хорошо? Ничего особенного, просто некоторые пациенты особого отделения склонны резко реагировать на громкие голоса.

Джорджу не было интересно, что это за «особое отделение», еще меньше ему хотелось там очутиться. Но Бернсу было виднее, куда ему нужно. Заявлять же психиатру, что не помнит, зачем к нему пришел, виделось ему сущей глупостью. И он просто кивнул.

Приемный покой был пуст. Совсем. Ни охранников, ни медсестер — никого. И на время списать это не получалось. Сохранись у Джорджа хоть мизерная надежда, что все это — нелепая череда совпадений и игр его фантазии, что пожелай он уехать — без проблем поймает на трассе попутку, он бы развернулся в ту же секунду. Но разговор с Анной создал такую тьму новых вопросов, что стало ясно: «просто» — это слово, которое он должен забыть, пока находится в этом месте. Да и выберись он из него… Куда ему ехать? К кому? Что, если это и впрямь его родной город?

Они дошли до лифта — на сей раз абсолютно обыкновенного. Доктор Бернс приложил к панели пластиковую карту и лифт тронулся. Джордж помнил со слов врача, что им нужно вниз, но не думал, что они будут спускаться дольше пары минут. Прошло, как ему показалось, минут пять или семь перед тем, как двери открылись. Бернс, видимо, заметил их с Ричи недоумение.

— Просто медленный лифт. — Джорджу так не показалось. — У нас тут нет жутких катакомб, как рассказывают в байках.

Представший перед ними коридор и впрямь не представлял собой ничего такого, про что можно было насочинять сказок. Обычный больничный коридор, видимо недавно отремонтированный. Даже железные двери в подобном месте не были чем-то необычным.

— Подождете меня в коридоре или хотите послушать?

Джордж нахмурился:

— А разве так можно? Я имею в виду, врачебная тайна и все такое?

Шон Бернс рассмеялся:

— Это особый случай. Вы не услышите ничего такого, о чем бы не болтали местные кумушки. И ваше присутствие, ваше и мистера Райана, может быть полезно.

Бернс открыл окошко на одной из дверей и, одобрительно кивнув, коснулся картой замка. Дверь скрипнула. Бернс вошел внутрь и жестом предложил им последовать за ним.

Ричи закашлялся, увидев «хозяина» палаты. Крупный мужчина в смирительной рубашке, словно из какого-то триллера про таинственную лечебницу, сидел на койке в той же позе, что и та женщина из отеля. Смуглый, с темными длинными волосами и недельной щетиной, он, определенно, имел тот тип внешности, который привлекает женщин. Вот только совершенно бешеный взгляд портил впечатление.

— Это тот самый коп… — прошептал Ричи на ухо Джорджу.

Бернс опустился на стул.

— Итак, Дункан, ты подумал о том, на чем мы закончили наш последний разговор?

— Я сказал тебе, Шон. Тут не о чем думать. Я не сделал ничего, на что не был бы вправе. Это было необходимо. Даже если забыть о правилах, они убивали людей, Шон.

— А ты? Ты ведь тоже это делал, Дункан.

— Кронос и Каспиан не были людьми! — Джордж поежился от его выкрика. — Они все утратили право так называться! Грейсон, Лютер, Каспиан, Кронос…

— И Ингрид?

Ингрид? Могло ли быть в маленьком городишке две женщины с одинаковым немецким именем?

— Она убивала людей! Без разбора!

— Разве? У тебя причины были весомее, чем у нее? А этот паренек, ученик Пирсона? Мы в прошлый раз пришли к выводу, что его следовало лечить. Так обычно поступают с наркоманами, Дункан. Их лечат.

— Майку и остальным это бы не помогло.

— А его смерть помогла? Дункан, скажи, он застрелил Майка? Или зарезал?

Пациент резко рванулся вперед и Шон отскочил, уронив стул.

— Спроси у этого сукиного сына сам, — он резко обернулся к Джорджу. — Ну, расскажи ему, ка…

Его взгляд уперся в Ричи. Он словно бы лишь теперь заметил мальчишку. Мужчина резко рванулся обратно к кровати. Джорджу послышалось что-то, похожее на стон.

— Ты мне кое о чем напомнил, Дункан. Демон, как ты его называл. Ты тогда убил друга. И раньше. Помнишь Темную передачу? Я — помню. Так вот. Никто не судит тебя за это. Нельзя сравнивать, но все же… Разве разум, затуманенный наркотиками, не похож на это?

Дункан не ответил. Звуки, что он издавал, все больше напоминали стоны. Джорджу показалось, что пару раз он услышал «Ричи».

Бернс направился к дверям:

— Думаю, нам пора.

Джордж видел, как остолбенелый Ричи показывает ему на лифт. Его желание убраться отсюда поскорее Джордж отлично понимал. Страх был не в стенах. Не в дверях. Он был за ними. В тех, кто был за ними.

— Прошу. — К общему удивлению, Бернс остановился у очередной палаты. — Тут мой кабинет. А дверь… Так безопаснее.

— Почему он здесь? Дункан МакЛауд, я имею в виду, — Ричи так и стоял возле палаты полицейского.

Бернс грустно усмехнулся:

— Я не держу его здесь, мистер Райан. Он сам себя держит.

Парень покачал головой:

— Почему он здесь, а не в тюрьме?

Врач не ответил. Вместо этого он открыл дверь кабинета и прошел внутрь, придерживая для них дверь.

Джордж проследовал за ним. Шагов рыжего портье он не услышал и обернулся поторопить парня. В коридоре было пусто. Джордж хотел было выйти и посмотреть, не пошел ли тот к лифту, но Шон закрыл дверь.

«Парень просто удрал», — успокаивал себя Джордж.

— Прошу, присаживайтесь.

Кабинет Бернса был обставлен скромно, но уютно. Старая добротная темная мебель, обитый бежевой кожей диван. Пара репродукций на стенах. Сначала взгляд Джорджа споткнулся о «Память» Магритта, но отчего-то его внимание сразу привлекла другая картина.

— «Странник над морем тумана». Вам она нравится? Вы каждый раз задерживаете на ней взгляд.

— Не сказал бы. Давайте перейдем к делу.

Бернс кивнул:

— Конечно. Итак, Джордж, как ваши дела?

— Мы хотели поговорить не обо мне, — он надеялся, что правильно связал между собой вопросы Анны.

Хотя лучше бы он ошибся. Лучше бы Бернс оказался его врачом.

-Конечно. И мы поговорим об Аде. Но давайте все же начнем с вас. Сколько вы были чисты, Джордж?

Едва успевший сесть Джордж вскинулся:

— Вы о чем?

— Больше десяти лет, так? — Шон словно бы его не слышал. — Из-за чего вы сорвались? Вы должны ответить мне честно, только тогда это будет иметь смысл.

— Что вы… Я слишком много на себя взял, — Джордж едва удержался, чтобы не зажать себе рот.  
Он знал, что слова были чистой правдой. Он не знал только, как их произнес.

— И что последовало дальше? Кто-то вывел вас из себя, вы в не совсем трезвом виде сели за руль. Попали в аварию, накинулись на пару в кафе…

— Я накинулся не на какую-то пару. Я накинулся на Каро…

Которая никак не могла от него отвязаться.

-… и на Ганса.

Чертов рогоносец.

Бернс покачал головой:

— Джордж, Каролина Лэм мертва уже больше века как. Ганс Кершнер тоже. Да, вы его убили. Но не вчера. И они никогда не были женаты. Мужем Каролины Лэм…

Был Уильям Лэм. Бедолага.

— Перестаньте нести чушь, доктор Бернс. Я повторю, мы собирались говорить не обо мне. А мои отношения с родственниками моей жены вас не касаются.

— Хорошо, Джордж. Продолжим. В кого вы стреляли в холле отеля?

Замок на двери мигал красным. Он не мог уйти, как бы ему ни хотелось.

— Ваши родители? Вы все еще злы на отца? Ваша жена? Другая женщина? Мужчина? Митос?

— Кто? Доктор, вы переходите грань.

«И промахиваетесь».

Врач встал со своего места и пересел на диван, в полуметре от Джорджа.

— Просто ответьте, кого вы видели?

— Откуда вы вообще об этом знаете?!

Он вскочил на ноги.

— Впрочем, не важно. Вы не угадали. Там было нечто иное.

— Было? Или вам казалось, что было? Некоторые наркотики могут вызывать галлюцинации уже спустя большой промежуток времени после приема. Вспомните, кровь ведь исчезла, так? Ее не было.

Окон не было. Ключ от единственной двери был у Бернса. Джордж зачем-то обхватил рукоять лежавшего в кармане револьвера. Впрочем, он знал зачем.

— Откройте дверь, Шон. Или переходите к делу. Ада — единственное, что меня держит в вашем ненормальном городишке.

— Вы же знаете, что я скажу. Каролина, Ганс, Анна, Ада. Ингрид, мистер Райан. Да даже я. У нас есть кое-что, что нас связывает. И я не прошу вас сказать, что. Вы знаете. Я уже говорил об этом. Скажите, как вы считаете, вас с нами связывает то же самое?

— Откройте эту гребаную дверь и перестаньте загадывать загадки!

Он уже почти достал револьвер, когда Бернс поднялся.

— Но вы же пришли за ответами, так? Признаю, перегнул палку. Хотел лишь понять, не утратили ли вы связь с реальностью. Успокойтесь, сейчас я приведу Аду. И мы с вами все обсудим.

Джордж должен был ринуться с места, едва Бернс открыл дверь. Но что-то словно приклеило его к месту. Он стоял, словно его ноги были погружены в застывший цемент. Слова Бернса об Аде? Это проклятое место? Желание узнать правду?

Он подбежал к двери, лишь когда вновь загорелся красный огонек.

Бернс открыл окошко.

— Ответ: мы мертвы, Джордж. Давно, недавно — не важно. А вы? Вы вышли из концертного зала тогда, в 1997? Как считаете?

Он оставил окно открытым, и Джордж видел, как Шон открыл палату напротив, распахнул дверь и скрылся из вида в коридоре. В палате кто-то был. Обросшее существо, скрючившись, лежало на полу.

— Не смотри на него.

Джордж резко развернулся. Девочка в ночной сорочке сидела на столе, накручивая на палец прядь темных волос. Он не мог понять, кем она была. Ему казалось, что она похожа на Аллегру. Но нет. На Аду? На Медору? Он не знал, какими они были в этом возрасте.

— Не смотри на него. Там ты не увидишь ничего хорошего.

— Правда, что ли?  
Темноволосый мужчина раскинулся в кресле в углу. Тот самый тип из игрового зала. Тот, второй, которого Джордж так хотел увидеть. И так увидеть боялся.

Док. Бен. Адам. Митос. И кое-кто еще.

— Тем более, он уже его видел. На мосту. — Митос сел. — Нет, серьезно? Ты боишься обернуться? Мне казалось, что-что, а правда тебя не пугала никогда.

— Не слушай его. То, что он говорит, никогда не доводит до добра.

— Зато я реален. И могу, к слову, ударить. Обернись к двери.

На мосту. Он обернулся на мосту. И увидел.

***

Джордж прижался к окошку, пытаясь различить, кто за ним. Существо поднялось. Оно шло к выходу из палаты.

Его лицо словно сшили из разных кусков. Джордж видел швы. Бурые, пропитанные кровью нити. Слишком толстые.

Он держал в руке меч.

Его меч. Его саблю. Единственный подарок…

Он развернулся к Митосу:

— Какого черта?!

— Еще не понял? Открой дверь и узнаешь. Или поверишь.

— Не надо! — Девочка спрыгнула со стола и подбежала к нему. — Не надо! Ты хочешь, чтобы доктор Бернс оказался прав?!

Она вцепилась в его куртку, а он, вместо того, чтобы ее успокоить, опять устремился взглядом к палате напротив.

Он шел, подволакивая ногу. Стопы не было. Из изуродованного обрубка на пол стекала кровь.  
Монстр Франкенштейна.

Джордж не реже литературоведов задавался вопросом, кто в их швейцарском раю стал для Мэри монстром? Он? Перси? Док? Полидори? Она сама со своими воспоминаниями и страхами?

Или это был лишь плод ее фантазии?

— Открой уже несчастную дверь.

Она дергала его за куртку, хныкала, а он смотрел на приближающегося монстра и чувствовал, как что-то теплое стекает по шее на спину и грудь.

— Если я открою — это закончится?

— От тебя зависит. Просто открой дверь и перестань прятаться. В первый раз ты решил сбежать, так что…

Красная лампочка продолжала мигать, но дверь поддалась. Плач стих. Джордж смотрел на тварь. На щеке шов разошелся, и клочок кожи свисал вниз. Тварь смотрела прямо ему в глаза. Интересно, ему было так же страшно видеть свой взгляд на другом лице?

Завыла сирена. Погас свет. Джордж услышал и почувствовал, как с потолка начала осыпаться штукатурка. А сквозь всю эту какофонию пробивался другой звук. Стук.

Стук. И голос Митоса.

— Открой чертову дверь и хватит прятаться!

Митос барабанил кулаком по стеклу машины. Байрон встряхнулся и, с трудом пробираясь сквозь морок сна, снял с дверей блокировку.

— Чертов придурок. Нажираешься. Прешься на другой континент. Разбиваешь арендованную машину, буянишь, звонишь мне: «Док, забери-и-и меня, я дурак». А теперь, стоило мне выйти отлить, блокируешь двери и дрыхнешь в машине.

Никогда еще Джордж Байрон не был так рад Зову.

— Ты настоящий?

Митос закатил глаза:

— Ты называл меня сказочным кретином, невозможным лентяем, фантастическим человеком, но чтобы всерьез сомневаться в моей реальности? Ты точно только пил?

Не точно. Честно сказать, он не помнил. Но Доку об этом знать было не обязательно.

— Успокойся. Пойду разомну ноги. А ты, дорогой мой, пока успокойся.

Он вышел из машины и, обернувшись еще раз, поймал взгляд, способный означать как «Люблю тебя, но ты придурок», так и «Чтоб ты провалился, заноза в заднице».

Это было странно. И неправильно. У него были девочки. Была жена, и не одна. Были просто люди, которых он любил. Но даже в самых безумных снах спасительным кругом оказывался этот человек. И пока это срабатывало.

Байрон засунул руки в карманы, потянулся, да так и застыл с запрокинутой к небу головой.

Клочок бумаги. Джордж вытащил руку и разжал кулак. Желтый стикер.

Один из миллиона существующих.

Шон Бернс спрашивал, связан ли он с мертвецами. Способен ли различить иллюзию. Байрон достал зажигалку. У него не было ответа. Ни у кого не было. Но было решение.

— Ты там курить собрался? В машину. Живо. Скоро снег повалит, а я не хочу платить за еще одну машину.

Они проехали с полчаса, когда Байрон решился задать мучивший его вопрос:

— А в каком городе ты меня нашел?

Митос фыркнул:

— Какой-то там холм. Сказочный или спокойный.

Джордж знал, что, приехав домой, поищет в этих местах подобный город. Догадывался, что найдет их кучу. И не найдет тот самый. Но поищет. На всякий случай.


End file.
